


A weapon, a ghost

by Niahara_Erskine



Series: Plot Bunnies running rampant [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Introspection, ideas, just toying around with this, till I get the grasp of this particular fandom, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niahara_Erskine/pseuds/Niahara_Erskine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He does not know who he is.</p><p>The Winter Soldier<br/>The Asset<br/>James Buchanan Barnes<br/>Bucky</p><p>All these names mean nothing to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A weapon, a ghost

He does not know who he is.

  
**_The Winter Soldier_ **   
**_The Asset_ **   
**_James Buchanan Barnes_ **   
**_Bucky_ **

  
All these names mean nothing to him.

He doesn’t have any memories that would make him Bucky.

_( Sometimes in the dead of the night he remembers gold hair and blue eyes, remembers a small, frail body and wheezy breaths, but as soon as day comes they are lost )._

He doesn’t have any memories that would make him Sergeant Barnes.

_( Gunfire and gunpowder, a team laughing around a table, hurt and pain and fear, a sniper rifle in his hand and the feelings of **fightprotectfightprotect** , never linger more than a few hours before the gaping holes in his mind eat devour them )_

He remembers his latest mission, the one he failed. Everything else was removed from his mind. He does not remember being the Winter Soldier. He does not want to remember being the Winter Soldier.

_( These memories come when least expected and send him to his knees before vanishing without a trace._

_The face of a mother crying in the Afghan sand, cradling the body of her child, child that he had killed. Howard Stark’s face in the last moments before death claimed him and his wife. His metal fingers clasped around a pale throat. Glassy eyes devoid of life… blood staining his hands… carnage and death, so much death )_

He should be dead.  
He is alive.  
He does not know who he truly is.

  
The man on the bridge told him he was Bucky, _a friend, a brother, a partner._

The Smithsonian exhibit told him he was James Buchanan Barnes,  _a soldier, a fighter, a hero._

HYDRA told him he was the Winter Soldier, an _asset, a weapon, to be used and discarded when no longer necessary._

  
In truth he is a specter.  
He is a ghost.  
And as any ghost is wont to do, he shall haunt those who had wronged him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [Chipped Cups and Dusty Books](http://touched-by-ink-spirits.tumblr.com/)


End file.
